Events
(Return to the main page) This a catalogue of the past formal events that have occurred. As of Ad Vansperia, artwork for formal events gain additional points for the artist's City. Grand Ball : The Grand Ball was a celebration put on to honor the engagement of Princess Jacqueline to Prince Long BaiLing, a foreign prince from across the sea. Potions Gone Wild : A potions factory in Arcania City had a major accident and spilled their potions all over a large section of Arcania City. What's more, some of the liquid seeped into food or objects and spread over Fantasia before being caught and restricted. These potions included love potions (making a person fall in love with the first person s/he saw after being affected), age potions (both younger and older available), genderbend potions, and hybrid potions. Dragon Festival : An Adysian-centric festival celebrating dragons in their many forms, there was food and dressing up and music to enjoy, as well as...dragons! People were encouraged to draw their characters enjoying the festivities. Ad Vansperia : Ad Vansperia is an annual celebration centered around a giant tournament. The tournament has two branches: the fighters' Ad Duellum and the magician's Magia Lufthania. Snow Festival : The Snow Festival was a winter celebration set in northern Ashbriar. Participants were able to join a giant snow fight (complete with snow weapons/armor created by volunteer mages), build snow or ice sculptures, or enjoin in any other snow-related fun they wished to. Cracky Valentine's : An OOC event (or IC, for those who wished it!), this was a blind dating service that acted like War : City Missions 01 :: Adysia's :::: Mission was to help decide Princess Jacqueline's wedding colors. Artists were asked to draw a flower bouquet using the colors desired, tied with ribbons of those colors. :: Arcania's :::: Mission was to enter an energy crystal cave on the borders of the City and, if they wished, to collect a small crystal of their own to make into an accessory. There were seven types of crystal available (fire, wind, earth, water, light, dark, and non-elemental), and artists could gain one of them. It would provide a low-level power boost to the element they chose. In the case of non-elemental crystals, it would not boost elemental magics, but it would boost any type of magic considered non-elemental (such as summoning, tracking spells, or other spells of that sort). :: Ashbriar's :::: Mission was to patrol the borders of the City's land. Xanan raids had increased, then sharply decreased as the Adysian military issued military command over Xana. Taking advantage of this lull, Ashbriarans were encouraged to patrol the borders to bolster them against future raids, should that happen. :: Xana's :::: Mission was to have the characters wear a yellow bandana, scarf, or cloth representing their allegiance to The People. Characters that participated were considered to have marched on the Prince's Palace along with Jeffet and the other members of the rebellion group The People. : Handshake ::: Find a partner from your allied City and greet them as partners! Handshakes ranged from traditional to fistbumps, kissing the hand, and arm-bumps. : City Missions 02 :: Adysia's ::: Catch a small (2-foot long or less) dragon for the military to serve as scouts! :: Arcania's ::: Make magic potions or enchant a weapon - be sure to write a description of what was made! :: Ashbriar's ::: Assist in delivery between Ashbriar and Xanan forces. Parcels or letters, packages or wagonloads, any size is accepted! :: Xana's ::: Steal some explosives from a caravan headed to Adysia.